1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pocket assembly for a garment and, in particular, to a pocket assembly for the purpose of holding a removable object therein such as an absorbent shield or pad and to be secured to the inner surface of an existing garment in such manner as not to be visible at the outer surface of the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket assemblies for garments are well known in the prior art.
Jacks, U.S. Pat. No. 639,242 discloses a dress shield pocket that includes two flaps, one of which, an inner flap, is removably attachable to the body of a garment by buttons, whereby a dress shield may be placed between the garment and pocket and held in place.
The patent to Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 813,585 describes a garment with a pocket entirely independent of the garment so far as construction of the garment is concerned, with an opening for insertion and removal of a dress shield.
Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,862 and Stapleton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,852 describe brassieres made equipped with pockets.
Madsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,346 describes a dress shield including a holder with triangular pockets into which absorbent pads may be removably disposed. The shield is held in place by an elastic shield.
Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,820 describes a dress shield with insertable absorbent pads removably secured to a brassiere.
Ayoub, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,279 relates to a ladies undergarment with underarm pockets that holds absorbent pads. Part of the garment is sewn into the shape of a pocket.
In Stanislaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,392, a concealed pocket assembly is provided for incorporation into clothing. The assembly is incorporated into an article of clothing, at the time of manufacture of the article of clothing.
The patent to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,205, discloses a brassiere with concealed closable pockets. The lower edge of the pockets are secured to reinforced seams within the brassiere and concealed between an intermediate padded lining to which the pocket is also attached and a rear fabric outer lining. The Lee pocket is to conceal small personal valuables within the brassiere and must be incorporated into the design before beginning construction of the brassiere.
The prior art problems as typified by the prior art cited above, but overcome by this invention, include: visibility of the pocket assembly on the external surface of the garment; separation or separability from the supporting garment; specific to only one type garment; and, necessity to incorporate the pocket assembly into the garment when initially made.